


Too Shy to Scream

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: Lyrics can have more than one meaning.   Listen carefully :-)
Relationships: Davey Havok/Jade Puget
Kudos: 3





	Too Shy to Scream

**Author's Note:**

> In this time of worry and anxiety, I offer a tiny bit of happiness. I chose to do it with Javey. Pure fiction, but fun. I still love their music. Time to Carry On and listen to AFI.  
> Stay SAFE!

I come quietly. Silent entities  
Can lack a certain weight when unseen.  
Do they speak of me?  
My voice left with the breeze that  
whispered "You should flee or you shall be seen”...

Jade sat hunched over his laptop at the small kitchen table on the bus. One hand was tik-tik-tik-ing on the keys and the other was swirling the mouse. Davey slipped into the kitchen from the lounge area. As he passed Jade he trailed his hand over his shoulder. He sang softly, “ _I come quietly, Silent entities..._ ”

He knelt in front of the small fridge and surveyed the choices. Tea or water? He grabbed a water and stood again. He turned to leave, taking up the song again. “... _can lack a certain weight when.._.”

Jade was now sitting up straight, hands on the table edge, and his eyes fixed on Davey.

“... _unseen_.” He smiled at Jade as he headed back to the lounge area.

“Do you really?”

Huh? Davey turned to Jade and tilted his head in question. “Do I really what Jade?

“Come quietly...”

Davey gave a little snort of laughter and grinned at his friend. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He took another step back toward the rear of the bus. “ _Do they speak of me_ …?”

  
“I _**would**_ like to know. That’s why I’m asking.

Davey stopped in his tracks and took a step backwards before sliding into the seat across from Jade. “Uhhh… that’s _**not**_ what the song is about, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know. But that _**is**_ what I think of when I hear those words.” Jade gave him a brilliant smile.

“So….how long has this thought been bouncing around in you brain?”

“Ohh, a long time. Years.”

Davey twisted the cap off his water bottle. He took a swig. Then he looked at Jade. “And you personally want to know?”

“Yeah. I would. Are you game?”

“Well, gee Jade. The bus really isn’t the place to… do research, if you know what I mean.”

“I agree, but I think we get a hotel tomorrow night. I can check with Smith. Just tell me how you want to do it.”

Davey was at a loss for words so he opted for another sip of water, hoping Jade would continue talking.

Jade spoke again, leaning a bit closer. “Would you like me to suck you off? Have you spread out on the bed while I tend to your cock? Licking... Sucking...” Jade closed his eyes and opened his mouth as if he was already tasting Davey’s cock, his tongue sliding over his lips.

Hearing Jade talk like this was getting to Davey. Jade rarely joined in the general discussion of how hot some woman was. Davey only remembered long ago Jade telling him the goth kids only wanted to get in his pants. He loved dirty talk. But hearing Jade speak it was even hotter. He was already hard. Jade went on speaking, his eyes still closed. “Maybe you’d like to fuck me. I’ll lean over the end of the bed. We can watch in the mirror.”

“Jade… Stop it.” Davey really didn’t want him to stop but if Jade kept on talking Davey was going to have a BIG problem. The night was young and the road was long. He reached over and placed his hand on top of Jade’s.

Jade smiled and turned his hand over, entwining his fingers with Davey’s. They sat holding hands and smiling at each other like a couple of teenagers. At that moment Adam wandered in, headed for the fridge and a cold beer.

“I thought you were going to bed?” He looked at Davey but made no mention of the hand holding. It wasn’t his business anyway. He just wanted a beer.

“I was. I am. We got to talking, and… working. I think we’ve got something going.” Davey was almost tongue tied as he tried to explain whatever was not happening. Or was happening. Or whatever…

“Don’t stay up too late kids.” and Adam disappeared back to the lounge area.

Davey looked at Jade then. “We should head to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

Jade reluctantly let go of Davey’s hand and closed his laptop. “Sweet dreams, beautiful.” And he headed to his bunk, leaving Davey staring after him and wondering what exactly was going to happen.

*****

The bus arrived at the venue just after noon. Hunter was still nursing a cup of coffee while Davey and Adam were antsy to get moving. The road crew would unload everything, set up Adam’s drum kit, and then seek food. Someone would have found the nearest diner or Denny’s. Jade might tag along. He was feeling the need for some protein.

Jade had cornered his brother as soon as he saw him awake, negotiating a room shared with Davey. Smith was unfazed by Jade’s request. Whatever. He made a mental note to take care of it and moved on in search of coffee.

The show was amazing, as always. Davey did his best to hang on Jade every chance he could. He jumped on Adam’s riser and hovered near Hunter when Hunter actually stood still for a moment. But Jade was never far from his vision or his thoughts. They didn’t hang around after the show tonight, but instead grabbed a cab to the hotel. They were both too impatient to wait for the others. In the cab they sat close and whispered like conspirators.

“I can’t wait to have you alone.” Jade breathed in Davey’s ear. “I still can’t believe you’re letting me do this.”

“Jade, you can do anything you want.” Davey whispered back. He was half hard just sitting next to Jade. Truth be told, he’d been half hard throughout the whole show, anticipating this night. From the lobby they took the elevator with an older couple. The woman smiled at them. Davey smiled back, wondering if she just knew what was ahead for them. Jade hovered close to Davey, itching to touch him but restraining himself while in public. He swiped the card key and held the door for Davey. Bags were tossed near beds. As usual, Jade took the bed near the windows and Davey took the interior bed. Jade pointed to the bathroom. “You first?”

“Okay. Thanks. I won’t be long.” Davey grabbed his kit bag with all his product and pulled the door closed. Not latched, just pulled closed. He liked his showers hot. This way the steam would escape and not totally fill the small room.

Jade draped his jeans on the chair and turned on the TV. Then he heard the shower water start. Davey. Naked. Just a few feet away. The TV forgotten, he envisioned Davey’s soapy hands roaming all over his body. Down that colorful chest. His tight ass. His hardening cock. As he thought about Davey, Jade’s own cock began to fill.

Davey showered as fast as he could, forgoing some of his moisturizing products in favor of quickness.He wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He plugged in the hairdryer. His thoughts were on what was coming. His cock was on the rise.

Jade could hear the shower water turned off. Then the sink water running. When he heard the hairdryer, he stood up. He tossed his shirt in the vicinity of his bag and walked to the bathroom in just his briefs, tented with his hard and ready cock.

He pushed the door open and slipped in behind Davey. He was wearing only the towel, cinched around his waist. Water droplets still clung to his back and shoulders. Davey quickly shut the dryer off and watched Jade in the mirror. Jade leaned close and took a deep breath. “You smell like cotton candy. Wait on the bed for me?” Then he turned to start the shower. He dropped his briefs and stepped in. As he turned Davey could see his arousal reflected in the mirror.

Fully hard now, Davey turned the bed covers back and stacked the pillows. He waited as Jade had asked, thinking the same thoughts that Jade had thought about his friend in the shower, all soapy and hard. He too heard the shower go off, the sink water on and the hair dryer buzzing. Then Jade was there. Standing before the end of the bed in just his towel. He gave Davey a shy smile before dropping the towel.

Davey eyed the slim guitarist, naked before him. He beckoned with his hand. “Jade. Come closer. Kiss me?”

Jade didn’t need to be told twice. He snaked his way ontothe bed, crawling up toward Davey. He leaned in to kiss him. Sweet. Hot. His cock leaving a wet trail as he leaned over Davey’s body.

Jade could kiss this man all night, his lips soft and sweet. But he gradually moved away, kissing down Davey’s jaw and off to his shoulder. Those stars were next. He kissed each one and worked his way across Davey’s chest to his nipples. He licked at the hard bud, sucking gently.

This was Davey’s weak spot. Touching his nipples was a direct link to his cock. He moaned as Jade sucked him. Jade smiled around the tiny bit of hard flesh, knowing what he was doing to the man. Jade continued licking and tasting as Davey writhed beneath him. Then he moved on… slowly down that colorful chest and stomach until he was breathing over a very hard cock. He lifted it off Davey’s stomach and slowly sucked it in. All the way. As far as he could take it, he deep throated Davey’s hardness. He let it slip out a bit before doing it again. Davey’s hands were on his head, pressing to keep his mouth in place. Then he started thrusting into Jade’s mouth. Davey was close and he wanted fast release _now._ He bucked up into the warm wet sucking mouth.

But Jade backed off quickly leaving Davey whimpering. He whispered over and over, “Jade… Jade...” He was so close and all he could think of was bursting into that mouth that was giving him such ecstasy.

Jade smiled as he moved to the soft inner skin of his thighs. He licked and nibbled. He nudged Davey's legs farther apart, moving his tongue closer to that tight ring of muscle. Here he was out of his league. Even in those long ago days when he’d had a boyfriend, he had not done this. He tentatively probed with his tongue, then pressed in. Keeping his tongue stiff he wiggled it as he invaded Davey’s most private area.

Davey moved one foot closer, and bent his knee to accommodate Jade between his legs. When he felt that warm touch against his opening he moaned. This was virgin territory. He ached. He wanted. He wanted Jade to fuck him. Or suck him. Anything as long as it was posthaste.

Jade was now stretched out between Davey’s legs. His own cock aching, he wanted nothing better than to rub it against Davey’s body, wherever he could. He could have humped the bed but knew he shouldn’t so he slithered back up to Davey’s cock, sucking it in again. This time he added one of his fingers. He wriggled his tongue around both, thoroughly wetting them with saliva.

He slowly backed off again. This time he placed that wet finger against Davey's opening, pressing in. Slightly bent and twisting, Jade felt those inner walls squeezing on his finger and thought how sweet it would feel on his cock. He was usually on the receiving end but wondered if Davey would let him fuck him some time. All future sex ideas stopped as Davey sat half way up and with beseeching eyes, pleaded for completion.

Davey lowered his eyes to watch. What Jade was doing to him was so erotic, so hot, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He whispered “Please Jade… Let me cum. Please.” He just needed a touch. Hand, tongue, lips.

Jade took mercy on him and once again sucked Davey’s cock in, swirling his tongue. Davey flopped back on the pillow and flexed his hips, thrusting into Jade’s mouth. Jade sucked harder and ran his hand over Davey’s chest seeking a nipple, twisting it and then pinching it hard.

Davey growled. A long low sound from deep within and then that soft high pitched “Ohhh” as he came, filling Jade’s mouth with pulse after pulse of cum. His chest heaved, he gasped for air, and his body shook. He wondered if his heart would burst or his lungs explode.

Jade swallowed as each spurt hit the back of his tongue. Every. Last. Drop. Davey’s taste in his mouth. His scent in his nose. He wanted to drown in the sensations he was smelling and feeling. But Davey was tugging at his shoulder, wanting him closer. He moved up Davey’s body to kiss him.

Davey tasted himself in Jade’s mouth as he sucked on his tongue. He was still shaking from the aftershocks of that orgasm. Slowly his heart calmed and he continued to kiss Jade.

Jade ached. As he kissed Davey he moved his hand to his own hard cock. He needed release. It wouldn’t take very long.

Davey sensed Jade’s hand moving down his body and he followed with his own hand, sliding down Jade’s arm to his cock. Jade was wet and slippery so he added his hand to assist, squeezing as he slid along Jade’s length.

Davey’s hand on him was his undoing. He trembled and came. Hard. Powerful. All over his hand and stomach as Davey milked him. He screamed out his name. “DAVE!” His vision blurred and his heart beat like a racehorse. He was boneless and turned to flop on the bed next to Davey. Yet still he held on to him, needing this closeness as he came down from that incredible orgasmic high.

Davey turned on to his side, watching Jade. “You screamed.”

Jade’s eyes met Davey’s. His brain kicked back into gear and he understood Davey’s comment. “But you didn’t. God, Davey. I will never hear you sing that _Oh_ _h_ _h_ again without thinking of this." He smiled at his friend. 

Davey smiled back, his hand roaming over Jade’s body. “So, when we get a hotel room again, shall we continue your experiment?” Davey hoped that Jade wasn’t finished with him now. He had so much more he wanted to do.

Jade’s eyes opened wide. “Would you want to?” He could only hope. 

“Oh yes. I would def _**want to.**_ You did mention a few other scenarios... I like that idea of the hotel mirror.” he grinned.

“Fuck, Davey… You’re making me hard again just saying that.”

“Ohhh I’d like that part too. The _**fuck Davey**_ part.”

Jade couldn’t believe his good luck. “You’d let me?”

“Mmmm-hmmm. I want to feel that. Your finger in me was amazing. I want to feel your cock in me next time.” He glanced at jade again. “But I do prefer to give.” He hoped Jade would let him.

“Well then, that should work out just fine as I prefer to receive.” He would now have these visions in his head all the time. Fucking. With and to Davey. If his body had any bones left in it he’s be hard and humping Davey right now. But he was still boneless. He snuggled against his friend. Were they lovers now? “Go to sleep. Shower in the morning. And maybe one repeat before we climb on the bus.”

“Jade. We _**do**_ make good music together.” His eyes drifted closed. 

FIN


End file.
